Defying the Odds
by Derangedpixie
Summary: Parody of cliche stories between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. One-shot


Defying the Odds.

**AN:Now I LOVE Sesshoumaru/Kagome fics but truly I'm seeing the same cliche stories so I decided to poke fun XD **

**Disclaimer: I am not a published author nor am I Japanese any disputes motha fuckers? **

So the story starts out as usual. A mist has taken over Sengoku Jidai. Inuyasha has run off yet again to meet his dead lover, Kikyo.(Who should be dead by now, but oh is she persistent. Throw her off a cliff multiple times, impale her with a hand, nah she doesn't die from that at all.)

The same script as usual in a format that repulses me with no flowing sentences or any descriptive language.

Kagome strolled through the forest alone going to retrieve water, when she sees the soul catchers that belong to Kikyo. She sneaks behind a tree, and watches the two converse. Kikyo saw her copy, and smirked evilly turning to Inuyasha, who by the way has not noticed Kagome even with his extraordinarily keen sense of smell or eyesight.

Kikyo said, "Inuyasha do you love me?" Pouting her lips, and pushing her hip out slightly. Inuyasha in a daze says, "Of course I do Kikyo."

"Do you love me more than my reincarnation?"

"Yes, she means nothing to me. She's just a shard detector, and a cook." Which makes no sense, because Inuyasha, if that's all she is to you why keep her around when you know good, and well Kikyo senses the same shards she does?

Oh, and just erase every moment Inuyasha, and Kagome have had together. But any who on the with the story.

Kagome has tears rolling down her face. Her mind screamed, "How could he!"

Cue running blindly through a forest.

Branches scrape against her skin making her bleed. She falls to the ground sobbing wildly.

* * *

Now this goes in either two directions.

**1. She runs into Sesshoumaru whose conveniently placed there by the authoress, and finds out all of a sudden how hot he is. Teenage hormones flood her body.**

**Or...**

**2. A demon attacks her, and suddenly she's even more defenseless even though she's the Shikon Miko. In the rest of the story she's the most powerful miko in the world to ever live, and she's so powerful her babies defy the odds. (We'll get to that later)Sesshoumaru saves her.**

**Let's do option 1 first. **

* * *

"Oh my! Lord Sesshoumaru what are you doing here?" Glancing at him she licked her lips at the sight of the scrumptious demon before her. "Miko, why are you running idiotically through a forest?" Sobbing once again, "He left me for Kikyo!" With a furrowed brow he asks, "The dead clay pot?"

Which is a self esteem blow. I mean, come on, being chosen over for clay kinda sucks.

He thinks about how beautiful, and powerful she is, and how she will be a wonderful mate after all of these years of being single. Coming up with a brilliant excuse he says, "Miko you will come with me, for you will be a wonderful teacher to my ward."

Even though back then women were not educated, and he doesn't know she is from the future.

Even if it wasn't in reading or anything of that matter, back then she is not a good example of being a lady either.

For example, her skirt back then was considered shorter than the skirt of a whore(Sesshoumaru even called her a whore before in the beginning),and the fact shes very outspoken.

Takes her to his wondrous castle, and BAM they fall in love.

Note the fact she just left her adopted son Shippo for him.

* * *

**Option 2:**

Falling to the ground she senses another being in the clearing before her. She glances up through her tears, and notices a huge demon who then pins her. "Little women like you shouldn't be out on their own now." The demon raises his hand about to strike her when suddenly he's thrown off.

She looks in amazement at her hero.

Lord Sesshoumaru.

Quickly slicing through the demon he glances at her. "Miko what are you doing here alone, and where is the Half-Breed?" Cue sobbing again and rant about how Inuyasha left and he takes her to his castle etc..

Leaves Shippo again.

Damn no one loves Shippo in this do they?

* * *

Each option merges into baby... err puppy making. Of course its sappy.

Their child is a full blooded demon even though genetics would like to say different. Let's bring out the old and famous Punnet Square.

M is for Miko Y is for Youkai. Don't judge my shit of a punnet square its difficult to type.

**. . M_M**

**Y l MY l MY l**

**y 1 MY l MY l**

So while you get a combo of the both, yes, how do you get a full demon? You don't. Simple life science.

If anything her body would be similar to that of a woman whose body rejects the fetus.

Thus leading to a miscarriage.

Even if she did give birth, which is possible, I'm just saying be realistic here. Then she gets his life span from mating, and what do you know?

Happily Ever After.

The End.

They defied all odds.

See the irritation, and cliche here people?

**AN:So like I said this is a parody. I don't actually write like this. My writing is better trust me. This was to show you how crappy some stories are. Review below xD**


End file.
